


Shoma Miyako: Origin Story

by CertifiedWeebo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Chimon Sakamoto, Depression, Eliza Brennan, F/M, M/M, Original Story - Freeform, Shoma Miyako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedWeebo/pseuds/CertifiedWeebo
Summary: Shoma Miyako, a 17 year old student at KAIS International School, located in Shinagawa, Tokyo, Japan, is on his journey of self discovery. Having a traumatic childhood, he struggles to open up and make friends. However, with the help of his childhood best friend Chimon Sakamoto, he will soon begin to change his life for the better.Throughout their childhood and early teen years, Shoma and Chimon spent a lot of time together at each others houses. The two were inseparable. These best friends did everything together, and were each others emotional support through a lot. Now, entering High school at KAIS International, the two were beginning a new journey. For Shoma, it was his first time inside a school since he was a child. For Chimon, it was a chance to make more friends and add on to his social group. Will the two still be close as new friends imerge? Will Shoma’s secret be safe with Chimon? And how will Shoma survive public school, and face his social anxiety head on? Find out in the story, Shoma Miyako: Origin Story.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the first chapter of my original story, and please give feedback if possible!

It was a dark and gloomy morning. Storm clouds covering the city skyline, blocking all sunlight from shining through. The darkness from the storm seemed all too familiar for Shoma. As his alarm on his phone began to ring, he stretched in his bed, waking himself up for the day. His window curtains were shut, making it even darker in his room, which is just how he liked it. There was comfort in being alone in the dark. He felt alone, and when ever he is alone, he is at peace. 

Shoma sat up and rubbed his eyes, not wanting to get up. Today was his first day of real school. Having been homeschooled for most of his life, it was safe to say he was nervous. He rarely leaves his home, only to run to the market for his grandmother, or to walk to Chimon’s house. Chimon Sakamoto, his best friend since they were both 7 years old. He was the only friend Shoma has ever had. Until today. 

Reaching into his closet for his school uniform, Shoma began to get ready for the day. Starting today, Chimon and him will be attending KAIS International School. The school was only a 15 minute walk from where they lived, which was very convenient for them. 

_ “Another day here…I can do this. Just...breathe… _ ” Shoma thought to himself. His inner demons are always lurking, but he fights back. Chimon promised him today would be fine, and that this is exactly what he needs to take his mind off of things. 

“Look, I know how scary this may seem, but we have almost the same schedule, and I’m gonna be right by your side!” Chimon said over their morning phone call. “I’m almost done getting dressed and then we can go, okay?” 

Shoma lived right next door to Chimon, which made it very easy for both of them to comfort the other. “Yeah, I guess.” Shoma paused. “You know all my signs in case I need to leave, right?” 

Chimon and Shoma went over a bunch of hand signals and other gestures each of them can use in case they feel a panic attack about to begin. “Yep. One finger raised if you feel anxious, two if you can't move, three if you can’t talk, and four if you feel like you’re about to pass out.” 

Shoma giggled at this. “Looks like we’re all set then. I’m dressed and ready to go whenever you are.” Shoma put his phone away and grabbed his school bag. It was time for him to explore the world. As he walked downstairs, he saw his grandmother making tea for breakfast. “Good morning Nana” Shoma said with a surprising smile on his face. His grandmother looked at him with a warm smile and gave him a kiss on his forehead. 

“Good morning my son. Are you all ready for today? You know you can call me if you need to be picked up and I will get you as soon as I can” his grandmother exclaimed. She knew about Shoma’s mental health issues and was very loving and supportive of him. She was very kind, and caring. A typical loving grandmother. Only to him, she was like a mom to him. Hearing her call him ‘son’ was strange, and unfortunately for Shoma, it also triggered a flashback to his past…

 

_ It was Shoma’s 6th birthday. His mother and father had invited over the neighborhood families over for a small party. Shoma was joyful and full of happiness. He received plenty of new toys, and was excited to play with them all. His mother and father were too busy talking with other parents to notice Shoma. This went on the entire party, and up until everyone left. His mother began to clean up and begin cooking dinner for the family, while his father went out for a few drinks with the other dads. This was a normal occurrence in the Miyako household. Shoma’s father would go out for drinks almost every other night. He’d spend most of his paychecks on alcohol, and whatever he had left over, he would spend on barely enough food for the family to survive off of. Of course, his mother did not care. She has a small garden outside their apartment and was always making fresh meals with any leftover ingredients. Shoma learned how to control his hunger and only eat whenever his parents had food available. Sometimes he’d go a few days without eating, but he managed to not complain and learn how to deal with the constant hunger. The same night of the party, the incident happened…. _

 

Shoma snapped himself out of it before his emotions could take control. He kissed his grandmother goodbye, and grabbed some tea in a travel mug. Waving goodbye, he walked outside and was greeted by Chimon. “Ready to go?” Chimon asked, to which Shoma nodded, and the two were on their way. 

As the two walked through their neighborhood, Shoma couldn’t help but feel nostalgic. He turned to Chimon and laughed. “You know, this is just like when we first met.” 

Taken back by surprise, Chimon responded. “Oh? How so?” 

“Well, remember the day we met? When you were lost and walking down this street? My grandmother and I were playing outside after dinner and you looked so sad, so I invited you to play with us” Shoma explained.

It all came back to Chimon. “Oh yeah. I was walking home from the market with my parents and I got lost, and I managed to stumble down the street. When I found you, you and your grandmother let me stay with you until we could find my parents.”

“And once we did, they were so relieved” As Shoma was talking, his mood changed drastically. “It must have been nice to have parents who were worried about you…” 

This caught Chimon off guard, and his face dropped. “Shoma…”

Shoma brushed it off as a joke, he didn’t want to bring down the mood on their first day of high school. “It’s fine! I swear. Just...joking around, haha..” Chimon could tell he was  _ not  _ joking, but he didn’t want to pressure Shoma to talk about his past on a day like this. The two boys brushed it off and continued walking to their school.

Summer had just began to wrap up, and the heat was still present. Luckily for the two, the school allowed all students to wear their summer uniforms until October. The humid late summer air was making it difficult to feel comfortable while outside, so the two hurried to school. 

The building was beautiful from the outside. Students were beginning to entire the building one by one, saying hi to their friends and admiring the school. Chimon couldn’t help but notice Shoma wasn’t paying attention. He was walking forward, but obviously not paying attention. He walked straight into the door, bumping his head on the glass and dropping his backpack, causing everyone to stare and laugh. Shoma quickly grabbed his books and backpack and rushed inside, followed by a concerned Chimon. 

“Hey, you okay? You spaced out back there?” Chimon asked softly. 

Shoma shook his head and kept walking to the auditorium. “Yeah, i’m fine. Just...let’s keep walking..” The two boys did just that.

A week before school starts, the principal sends letters home to all the students informing them on their teachers and classes, and where they will be meeting in the first week of school. Shoma and Chimon were luckily in the same classes during the morning, however, the two had conflicting schedules in the afternoon. Shoma didn’t mind this. If he could at least spend half a day every day with his best friend, he thought he could easily make it through the rest of the day. Chimon was always Shoma’s guardian, in a sense. He knew all of the ways to keep Shoma calm in any situation, mostly social ones. 

Walking into the auditorium was a strange feeling. It felt...safe. Almost as if none of Shoma’s worries or problems mattered at the moment. He walked closely behind Chimon as the two found seats in the back of the room, but close enough to still hear the faculty. The auditorium was furnished with red velvet seats, along with a bright blue curtain. Not to mention the insanely bright spotlights on both sides of the stage. The school was not the biggest. As the two looked around the room, it only appeared to be 100 students at most.

 

_ “Good. This is good”  _ Shoma thought to himself. “ _ Not a lot of people means less people to avoid, hopefully.” _

 

The remaining students all settled into the room and found their seats. Just as the last student sat down, the principal walked onto center stage. “Good morning, and welcome to KAIS International school. Now, a lot of you here are from America, but do not worry. Almost all of our staff speak multiple languages, so fear not if you do not understand Japanese. We are proud to be such a diverse school here in Tokyo, and we welcome you all with open arms. The first semester is officially starting next week, which means the first week will be a welcoming week, that way, you can all get adjusted to your new surroundings.” The principal seemed very friendly and kind, not like any of the principals Shoma has seen in movies or tv shows. This made him feel slightly more comfortable.

The principal went on and on about dress code, school rules, and what to expect for the first year. It all seemed very easy. Chimon wasn’t worried at all, he was at the top of his class last year afterall. Shoma has always been used to being homeschooled, and he is positive it will be slightly difficult for him, as his grandmother is no longer his teacher.

 

As the opening assembly ended, the first bell of the day rang. All the students began to walk out, and head to their homerooms. The crowded hallways made Shoma begin to shake. He did not want to get lost in the crowd and be stuck with people he did not know. He tried to hold onto Chimon as much as possible. “We are second years, so our class is on the second floor. We are in class 2-C, it’s just down the hall and to the left. Let’s go!” Chimon shouted. Shoma nodded in agreement, but he didn’t process what he had just heard. His mind was in ten million places at the moment.  _ Just breathe. Am I walking correctly? Are people staring at my eye? Is the scar too noticeable? Do people think i’m weird already? What if I trip and fall? What if I forget my books. What if people in my class don’t like me? What if- _ . Shoma was stopped by his body. The shaking began to increase, and his breathing became unsteady. He looked in front of him and realized he had let go of Chimon, and quickly began to panic. He looked around frantically, unsure if where he went. He looked for the class sign 2-C, but had no luck. Shoma began to feel dizzy, and lost control of his legs. Struggling to walk, he stumbled to the side of the hallway, where he collapsed onto a girl who was opening her locker, causing both of them to fall on the floor.

 

“Woah! Ouch. Hey, are you okay?” The girl asked. She noticed Shoma was shaking and not responding. “Hey! Hello?! Help! Somebody help, he needs help!” She shouted. She picked him up by the shoulders and began to walk him down the hall. “Move! Everybody move! Where is the nurse's office?!” She began to run with him as she searched for the office. “Hey! It’s gonna be okay! My name is Elizabeth. Can you tell me yours?!” She tried asking.

To Elizabeth’s surprise, Shoma responded. “S-sho...S-sho..” He couldn’t finish. 

“Sho? Nice to meet you Sho. It’s gonna be okay. I have anxiety, I can tell when someone is having a panic attacking too. Just breath and focus on me. You’ll be alright.” Elizabeth calmly spoke. Shoma had just met this girl, but he felt safe instantly. 

“T-thank you” Shoma whispered. He held onto her arm and the two walked into the nurse’s office, where Elizabeth helped him sit down gently. 


	2. A Strange Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shoma recovers from his panic attack, he is formally introduced to Eliza. Quickly becoming friends, Eliza, Shoma, and Chimon create a group chat together to stay in contact; After an encounter with upperclassmen, the trio quickly a strange symbol. Will they find out what the symbol means? Find out in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its been exactly two months since the first chapter came out and I am so sorry. Chapter two was supposed to be out some time in early October but work took over and I kept pushing this off (like the rest of my stories hhhh). Anyways, happy to finally get this out. Follow me on twitter to see official art for this: @CertifiedWeaboo. Also, I have a discord server! Feel free to join! https://discord.gg/Ykm2y2h

Shoma had began to awake. He was in a bright room. Vibrant yellow walls, white tile floors. _This must be the nurses office,_ he thought to himself. He sat himself up when he heard a gasp from across the room. It was Eliza and Chimon. The two had looked very worried.

 

“Dude, you’re awake! I thought you died!” Chimon exclaimed.

“Don’t scare him! He had a panic attack, Chimon!” Eliza yelled.

Shoma was happy to see these two waiting for him. “I’m glad you both are here, but shouldn’t you be in class?” the blue haired boy asked quietly. Eliza shook her head.

“Nah, it’s lunch! We dropped you off after you passed out, and we were forced to go to class. Now we are all on break. Luckily for you, lunch just started ten minutes ago, so we still have about an hour” Eliza explained as she walked closer to Shoma. “How are you feeling?”

Shoma was caught off guard by this question. “Uh, I’m good, I guess? I still feel shaky, and my heart rate is still kind of fast, but, strangely, I feel safe.”

“That’s good. Drink some water. Oh, and eat this! I know it's not much, but you need to regain some energy. I know I always feel weak after one of my panic attacks” Eliza exclaimed as she handed Shoma a turkey and cheese sub.

Shoma politely took the sandwich from Eliza and began to eat. After chewing for a few minutes, he broke the silence with a question. “So, we never got to introduce ourselves. I’m uh….I’m Miyako Shoma” he said as he kept his head low.

“Nice to meet you Miyako-kun! I’m Eliza! I’m an American exchange student! I moved here about two years ago. Oh! And you are?” she looked at Chimon as the boy looked up from his phone.

“I’m Sakamoto Chimon! I’m Shoma’s best friend. I’ve known him since we were seven!”

“Oh nice! That’s awesome that you guys are so close! My childhood best friends still live in America. It was hard to leave them, I’ll admit, but I still talk with them” The blonde paused as she noticed the the pins on the boys’ uniforms. “Oh! You both are first years as well! That’s awesome! Maybe we’ll be in a class together?”

“Yeah! Chi and I are in the same homeroom together. Maybe we’ll have an elective together” Shoma stated.

 

The three students finished the lunch, and gathered their belongings as they headed back to class for their afternoon classes. Eliza had her afternoon classes with Shoma and Chimon, to which all three were very excited about. After lunch they had History, Art, and Photography. As the three students entered the classroom, they searched for desks to sit at together. Unfortunately there were only two seats in the back and one up front. Eliza took the seat in the front, she knew how uncomfortable Shoma would be. Shoma and Chimon took their seats, and gathered their textbooks.  

 

As class ended, Eliza gathered her bag and rushed to the back of the room to meet the boys. “Oh hey, by the way, I never gave you my number! We should keep in touch, since we’re in the same classes and all!” Eliza exclaimed with a bright smile.

The two boys gladly took out their phones and exchanged numbers with Eliza. The three of them headed out to the rest of their classes for the day. As they began to leave the school, the three said their goodbyes, and went home. It wasn’t too long until Eliza created a group chat.

 

**_Eliza Brennan added Miyako Shoma and Sakamoto Chimon to a new conversation_ **

**_Eliza Brennan named the conversation School Squad_ **

**_Eliza:_ ** Hey guys! Didn’t realize you had facebook too! Hope its okay I added you here! I thought this would be a good way to communicate!

**_Eliza Brennan changed their nickname to Eliza_ **

**_Miyako Shoma changed their nickname to Sho_ **

**_Sakamoto Chimon changed their nickname to Chi_ **

**_Sho:_ ** Oh cool

**_Chi:_ ** I swear he is excited lmao. He’s just shy

**_Eliza:_ ** It’s cool! I totally understand! I was the same way when I moved here

**_Chi:_ ** Oh yeah that's right, you’re from America, right?

**_Eliza:_ ** Yep! Moved here about 2 years ago for school. I practically begged my parents to let me transfer here. It’s always been my dream to live here! I’ve always admired the country and culture and it just always seemed like a fun idea so boom, now I’m here

**_Sho:_ ** You speak fluent Japanese, I was shocked at first when you said you were American.

**_Eliza:_ ** You can thank that pesky fucking Duolingo Owl for bugging me every.fucking.day.

**_Chi:_ ** Big mood. I used it to try and learn American. The language is so fucking????

**_Eliza:_ ** Yeah lmao i fuckin hate the language so much

**_Eliza:_ ** ANYWAYS LMAO yeah so I was born in America. I’m from a state called New Jersey, actually. When I first entered High school I hated it so I started researching International schools and this one seemed the most interesting one. I applied, got in, quickly learned the language even though we speak english here ???? and yeah packed my shit and moved here.

**_Sho:_ ** do you miss it

**_Eliza:_ ** huh????

**_Sho:_ ** Home. Do you miss your home? And your parents?

**_Chi:_ ** Sho….

**_Sho:_ ** I’m fine. Eliza?

**_Eliza:_ ** Well of course I miss home. I miss my friends and my home town and my cousins. As for my parents? Nah. They were toxic and abusive as hell. Before I moved here they found out something about me that they “didn’t agree with” and I cut them out of my life officially. After school I’m staying here. I’m applying for a citizenship soon anyways.

**_Sho:_ ** I can relate to the abusive parents. I’ll uhhhh get to that later

**_Chi:_ ** <3333333333

**_Eliza:_ ** It’s okay! Don’t feel pressured to tell me right away. I understand.

**_Sho:_ ** Well, we just got home. Gonna do homework now. Talk later Eliza-chan

**_Eliza:_ ** Bye Miyako-kun! Bye Sakamoto-kun!

**_Eliza is now offline_ **

**_Sho is now offline_ **

**_Chi is now offline_ **

 

          As Shoma entered his house, he greeted his grandmother and placed his school bag on the living room table. He sunk into the couch as he sighed. His grandmother knew something was wrong. “How was your first day, love?”

“Besides my first panic attack in the middle of a hallway, great!” Shoma stated sarcastically.

“Oh dearie, are you alright? Why didn’t you call me? I would have picked you up!” Grandma Miyako stated.

“I didn’t want to worry you. Besides, Chimon was there with one of our classmates. She actually helped out a lot today. She calmed me down and brought me to the nurse's office before I passed out” Shoma exclaimed.

“Passed out?! Shoma!!” Grandma Miyako yelled with great concern.

“I’m fine, I’m fine! I swear!” Shoma defended.

“You mentioned a girl? Is she pretty?” she questioned as Shoma stared blankly.

“Uh, I mean I guess? She’s a classmate of mind and she is very nice.”

“You should bring her home one day. I’ll make you both tea!” She said in a romantic tone, to which Shoma could not decipher.

“I’m not sure if she likes tea or not. She is American. She’ll probably like something with a lot of sugar. I know Chimon likes tea, though!” Sho exclaimed. He cared for Chimon a lot. How could he not? They were best friends. Everywhere Shoma went, Chimon came too. The two boys were inseparable.

Grandma Miyako sighed, as she figured Shoma could not get the hint. “Well, regardless, I’m glad everything ended up well today. Take it easy tonight, okay? Work on some homework and then just relax!”

Shoma smiled and thanked his grandmother, and went on to do his school work.

 

**_School Squad_ **

**_Eliza:_ ** Good night guys! See you tomorrow at Lunch!!

**_Chi:_ ** Goodnight!! Sho, I’ll see you tomorrow morning! Eliza, I’ll see you at lunch!

**_Sho:_ ** Goodnight

**_Chi:_ ** He has such a way with words ( ♥灬 ͜ʖ灬 ♥)

**_Eliza:_ ** LMAO. It’s okay Shoma, a simple Goodnight is still appreciated!

 

       As Shoma looked at his phone, he couldn’t help but stare at Chimon’s message. _What is that emoji? Is…is that a face? Is he blushing? Is he blushing at me?_ As all these questions ran through Shoma’s head, he felt his heart beating faster and faster. “Nope. Not today. Not thinking about this” Shoma whispered out loud. He set his phone down, and shut his eyes.

 

 

     It was a new day. As always, Shoma’s room was dark and gloomy. It fit his depressed angsty teen aesthetic. He looked at his phone, saw the time, and began to get dressed. Slipping into his uniform, he combed his hair. _Damn hair, always sticking up,_ he thought to himself. His hair was definitely wild and uncontrollable, but he was too lazy to do anything about it.

 

    He felt his phone buzz. Chimon always texted around this time to ask Shoma when he was ready. After quickly responding to him, he quickly ate his breakfast, and left for the day. Walking out his front door, Shoma spotted Chimon leaving his house as well. He made eye contact with Chimon, and the two smiled softly. Shoma was taken back by Chi’s smile. _Did his smile always look that...happy?_ Shoma thought to himself. _Dammit, no. Go back. Go away._

 

“Mornin!” Chimon exclaimed excitedly. “Today’s gonna be better, I promise!”

“Well, let’s hope at least!” Shoma said softly. The two began their morning walk to school. Every morning the two walked together to school. It gave them time to prepare for the day and goof around before they had to do work. Chimon would always tell Shoma about the latest memes from Twitter, although Shoma still had a hard time understanding what was so funny about “Oh worm?”. Walking around Tokyo in the morning was beautiful. Shoma had promised Chimon during middle school that they would walk around town more often, since Shoma is used to being inside all the time. As much as he hated the random encounters with strangers, Sho really enjoyed being outside. It was a refreshing change.

 

    The two boys were slowly approaching their campus, when suddenly, Shoma’s hand accidentally brushed against Chimon’s. The dark haired boy didn’t seem to mind. “S-sorry Chimon!”

“Hm? Oh, no worries!” Chimon exclaimed as the two continued with their walk.

 

_Shit shit shit shit shit,_ Shoma thought to himself. _Stop. Stop. It’s completely normal. We’re just two guys. Nothing weird. Besides, I like girls anyways._ Shoma pushed away these feelings, as he told himself it was nothing.

 

As the two entered the school, they saw Eliza who was walking with another girl, who Shoma assumed was a classmate. Eliza said goodbye to the girl, and walked over to the two boys. “Good morning!” the blonde exclaimed with a big smile. “Hope you both slept well!”

“I slept okay. I was working on my computer last night and lost track of time, but I managed to get some sleep!” Chimon exclaimed.

“Chimon! You need sleep! It’s important, you know that!” Eliza complained in a mother like tone, to which Chimon just sighed.

“Yeah yeah, I know I know.”

“And what about you, Shoma? How did you sleep?” Eliza questioned softly.

“Oh. Um. I slept well, I guess. Had another uh…dream, but I’m fine!” Shoma exclaimed without realizing he still hadn’t told Eliza about his parents.

“Dream? Is it okay if I ask what it was about? You don’t have to if you don't want to!” Eliza reassured.

“Oh. Yeah. Uh. Maybe some other time I’ll explain. For now, we should probably get to class” Sho exclaimed. The two others nodded in agreement, as it was almost time for the morning classes to begin. The morning classes were English, Science, and Japanese. Eliza wasn’t with the boys during the morning, which was unfortunate for the boys. They really liked Eliza so far!

 

Walking to class, the trio passed by a group of third years by the lockers. None of them thought anything of it, they figured they were just normal students. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Two tall, third year boys approached the group with wide smirks on their faces.

 

“Sup” the red head boy spoke. This caught them all of guard.

“Uh...hi?” Eliza spoke softly. “Can we help you with something?”

“Hey bitch, don’t speak unless spoken to. Don’t you know what country you’re in?!” The white haired boy yelled, to which Eliza stepped back in shock.

“Hey! You can’t talk to her like that! Besides, you _did_ speak to her, so with your logic, she has every right to talk right now, asshole!” Chimon yelled. Shoma had never seen his friend so angry before. He didn’t know how to respond.

“What the FUCK did you just say to me? Shut your damn mouth you damn nerd, no one was talking to you in the first place!” the red head yelled. “Hey, tell you what, I have a broken computer that needs fixing. Why don’t you do something useful and go fix it, genius.”

 

Eliza wasn’t even scared at this point, she was just annoyed and angry. _I can’t hesitate. I know what I must do,_ a strange voice rang in her head. “What the entire fuck are you even saying? Why are you acting as if smart people are inferior to you? What, just because you’re a third year means you can treat anyone how you want to?! Fuck no. You leave us alone right now and walk away, or there will be hell to pay. I’m an American teenage girl, I know how to fight someone psychologically. So unless you want an emotional breakdown, I suggest you apologize and leave us alone right now!!!” Eliza screamed in the middle of the hallway, to which other students stopped and watched everything. Everyone was shocked. Shoma, Chimon, the 2 third year boys. No one saw that coming.

 

The boys just rolled their eyes and retreated. “Tsk. Whatever. See you fuckers later. Try not to get lost around here.” The boys all left, leaving our trio standing in the middle of the hallway.

 

“Chimon, are you alright?” Eliza asked softly as she offered him a hug, to which the boy accepted.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I hear that shit all the time. The question is, are _you_ alright? They were assholes to you!” Chimon exclaimed.

“Well, yeah, but sadly I’m used to that stuff. I’ve learned to grow a thick skin” Eliza explained. “Besides, you’re my friend. I couldn’t just let those guys pick on you. Plus...some strange voice was talking to me, telling me to help. It...it was like I was taken over by something” Eliza explained, as Shoma and Chimon had confused looks on their faces. “I know it seems strange, believe me, even as I’m saying this I don’t believe it. It just, felt like something inside me woke up!” Suddenly, from this moment on, their lives changed.

 

The room was overtaken by a strange purple glow. People had stopped moving, as did time itself. A bright white light illuminated from Eliza and Chimon’s hands. Shoma looked in disbelief. He thought he was hallucinating or dreaming, either one, because this was straight up weird. As the bright light dimmed down, Eliza and Chimon’s hands began to glow. A strange purple symbol appeared on the palm of their hands. The symbol appeared to resemble a clock. Chimon stared at his hand with wide eyes. Meanwhile, Eliza started to freak out and scream.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! HELLO? HELLO?!?!?!” Eliza yelled.

“It appears...to be a clock? However, physically it’s not there?? What in the world…” Chimon pondered to himself.

 

Shoma had no words. All he could do was stare at his friends, and the room around him. Time was still frozen. Then, suddenly, an idea popped into Shoma’s head. “Press the clock.”

 

“Wha-?” Eliza asked as she began to calm herself down.

 

“Hm. I guess it’s worth a try. But I don’t see what it would d-” Before Chimon could finish talking, he slammed down on his palm, as if he was trying to hit the clock. Just then, a bright purple light flashed before their eyes, and everything they knew, changed.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Purple symbol has been revealed! What could this mean for our trio? Find out next time on "Shoma Miyako: Origin Story"


End file.
